Pretty Lies the Ugly Truth
by BlueMockingBird
Summary: New girl Rachel Berry is the chosen one. The Slayer. Chosen to fight against the forces of darkness- The vampires. And when she finds herself in the HellMouth, Lima Heights. Can she protect them all? And to make it worse she's falling for someone she has vowed to kill- A vampire. With the help of Quinn, Mike, Puck and her Watcher can she save Lima? PuckleBerry Romance
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is loosely based off of the television serious Buffy the Vampire Slayer though it will be different, if that makes sense. So comment whether you liked it or not and if so please follow.**

Chapter 1

"Ms Berry, I want you to know that I will not tolerate any disruptive or what may be considered as bad behaviour in my school. The attitudes that you insisted to have in your old school will not continue here. You will treat McKinley with the up most respect, nothing less. Are we clear?" Rachel Berry listened intently at the woman in front of her.

She was a relatively tall woman and she had short blonde hair with a vivid red tracksuit. She was rather surprised at the confrontation. Not at the lecture, she expected it, she also whole heartedly welcomed it. She had just assumed it would be from a principal. Not from a cheerleading coach.

Nodding her head, Rachel looked up at the woman from where she was sat on one of the leather chairs in Principal Figgins' office. Sue Sylvester glared down at her with a grimace before looking at Figgins and leaving.

Rachel and the nervous principal sat in an incredibly awkward silence before he cleared his throught and pushed a few papers towards her. She leaned forward in her seat to take them from his desk. "Ms Berry, I hope that what Coach Sylvester has said was clear. We won't tolerate any of that kind of behaviour here,"

She nodded knowing exactly what it was he was referring too. "It was a one time thing," She muttered before taking the papers and left.

She looked at the A5 sheets of paper she had been given. The first was a a folded up map of the school campus, the second was her locker number, the combination and directions to said locker. The third a piece of paper for each of her teachers to sign. And the fourth was her schedule. She rolled her eyes when she looked towards the bottom of the paper.

_Each student is required to participate in at least one extra curricular activity a day._

She walked towards her locker through the empty hallway. Rachel had to admit that she was pleasently surprised that the corridor was empty, as she went to find her locker.

Finding her locker after a couple of minutes she put in her bag and took out her phone, a pen and her notepad. She walked towards her first class, History with Mr Schuester.

Standing in front of the door to her history class she silently prepared herself. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door and entering. She avoided the curious glances of the student body as she walked towards the teachers desk.

He gave her a gentle smile before it faltered slightly as he read her name off of the paper she had given to him. She knew instantly why his smile had lessened, he had obviously been told of what had happened.

He signed the paper and handed it to her. He pointed to a spare seat at the back of the class room where a tall teenage boy sat. She slowly walked towards him before taking her seat besides him. He had Asian features and black hair that was styled to perfection. He wore a red letterman jacket and he had a headphone in one ear, which he took out when he saw the petite brunette coming towards him.

They sat in a comfortable silence before he finally spoke. "Hey, I'm Mike," He said leaning towards her ever so slightly so not to be heard.

She looked at him and smiled, "Rachel,"

"Nice accent, where you from?" He asked.

"Los Angeles," She told him a small smile etched on to her tanned face.

"And you decided to move here?" He wondered with genuine curiosity. Mike couldn't think of any reason as to why somebody would ever want to move to Lima Heights, Ohio. Especially if you've lived in a place so magnificent as the City of Angels.

She looked at him and nodded. Decided wouldn't be the word she would have chosen. Forced maybe.

"Shit. This place must be a hell hole compared," He assumed. She looked at him before letting out a quiet laugh.

"It's not that bad. Colder and damper. But its quiet, which is nice," She said with a shrug.

"Why though?"

"Whaddya mean?" She asked, a perfectly waxed brow raised.

"Like why would you move here when you've lived in LA?"

"I didn't have a choice, we had to leave, and this was the only job that was being offered at my fathers firm that wasn't in the state of California," Rachel said as they pretended to be taking notes while they talked intently.

"Why did you need to move?"

"Long story, Mike," She told him.

"I've got time," He said with a wink. She smiled before shaking her head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she said with a smirk. The brunette felt comfortable around Mike, despite only knowing him for a mere 15 minutes, he was funny and he immediatley made her feel at ease.

"Try me," He dared.

So she did. He sat in awe as she proceeded to describe what had happened, missing out a few minor details. His mouth agape and his eyes wide. "You burned down your school gym?" He asked in what could only be assumed as disbelief.

She nodded before adding, "If you don't believe me you can look on the internet," she said in all seriousness.

"It's fine I believe you," He said as she looked at her, "Just please don't do that here... We work out in there sometimes," He told her with a nudge.

She giggled before the bell rang. "And don't worry, Berry, I won't be telling anybody your secret. I don't want anybody stealing my cool new friend from me," He added. She smiled gratefully while they walked out the class.

Mike told her that he'd meet her at lunch outside of the caftereia where he would introduce her to some new people.

...

By break everyone was talking about the new girl. "Have you seen her?" Matt said as he spoke with Finn and Mike during 3rd period before lunch.

"Seen who?" Finn asked obliviously. Matt smacked him across the back of the head.

"The new girl idiot. Shes smoking... Like seriously," Matt said.

"Like how hot?" Finn asked, intrigued now.

"Like unbelievably hot," Mike rolled his eyes at the conversation.

"Whats her name?" Finn wondered,

"I've no fucking clue, no one kn-" Matt started before Mike interrupted.

"It's Rachel,"

"How do you know?" Matt demanded, while he stared at his friend.

"I spoke to her. She's from LA and she's sitting with us at lunch,"

Finn and Matt smirked at each other before bumping their fists, while Mike just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You guys really need to get laid," he sais with a smile, before they playfully glared at him.

...

Rachel met the tall Asian boy outside of the cafteria where he stood waiting for her, his phone in his hands. As she walked closer towards him he put his phone in his jacket pocket, smiling at her.

He led her into the large room of teenagers. They walked towards the food line where they paid for their lunch. He guided her towards a table where a small group of teenagers sat. Mike gestured for her to sit down while he took the seat next to her.

"This is Rachel," He told them all as they watched the brunette.

A girl sat opposite Rachel was the first to speak. To Rachel she was one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen. She had flawless ivory skin and sparkling green eyes. With natural blonde hair that fell around her shoulderd in waves. "Hi, I'm Quinn," She said, with a encouraging smile.

"Nice to meet you," She told her.

She then proceeded to go around the table and introduce everybody to her. She had recognised a gorgeous Latina who had been in her 2nd period math class whom she had learned to be Santana and a stylish boy in the same math class, Kurt.

"Have you chose your extra curricular activity yet, Berry?" Mike asked.

"No," she shrugged, everybody looked at her.

"You don't have a choice. You have to take something," A pretty girl, Tina told her.

"That was serious? I thought it was a fucking joke," Rachel muttered. Her eyes wide.

"Oh my god, Rach you could join glee," Quinn said with a wide smile.

"You're kidding right?" She said with no hint of a smile.

"Come on, Rach. It'll be so much fun... You can sing right?" A girl she had learned to be Brittany.

"I suppose, but I'd rather just dance," She would much prefer to do as little as humanly possible.

"That's all that I do," Mike said as he shoved a cookie into his mouth.

"And you're sure it'll be okay if I join?" Rachel asked.

"Most definitely," Quinn said reassuringly.

...

Quinn and Rachel walked towards their shared 4th period class, Spanish together. They chose two seats in the back where they sat side by side. "So whats the real reason that you moved here?" The blonde asked suddenly.

"I told you all. My dad was offered a job here and it paid better," She tried.

"Bull," Quinn stated simply. "Now what really happened?"

Rachel swore that Quinn was going to be the last person she told. Rachel liked Quinn and Mike. They made her feel welcome with out making her feel uncomfortable and like they were prying.

"You know you don't strike me as the type to do something like that," As she looked down at her short, pleated black skirt, pale pink cashmere sweater and yellow ballet flats, with a smirk.

"In fairness it was an accident," She said with sigh,

"Sure," Quinn said sarcastically with a smirk. And Rachel didn't even bother denying it. She knew she was right.

...

Rachel and Quinn walked slowly towards the choir room where they both knew the teacher and the rest of the class would be waiting for them. "Who the teacher for this club?" Rachel wondered aloud.

Quinn angled her head towards her, "Mr Schuester,". Rolling her eyes Rachel continued walking.

Quinn was the first to enter the small room while the brunette was second. Mr Schuester had yet to notice Rachel as he smiled at Quinn and gestured for her to take a seat next to Artie.

"Umm, Mr Schue... Rachel wants to join," Quinn said as she pulled the petite girl further into the room by her arm.

"Who's Rac-" Mr Schue asked with a smile before he realised that it was this Rachel.

"Can you sing?" He asked

"I would prefer to just dance..." Rachel stated as she walked closer to the centre of the room.

"No. You're gonna have to sing,"

The glee club looked at the man in front of them. There eyebrows furrowed, he had never acted this way before. When Mike auditioned and when Brittany and Santana auditioned they danced. That's all they did and he never seemed to mind.

Both Mike and Quinn knew why he was talking to her like this... As though she was less than them.

"I'd feel much more comfortable just dancing," Rachel said.

"Well, that's not what we do here. You need to sing," He told her and they all knew that there was no way that he was going to back down.

She nodded her head before turning to Quinn. Whispering something in her ear, the blonde nodded. The brunette went to grab two steel stools from the corner, where she placed them in the middle of the floor.

Rachel looked at her new friend who gave her an encouraging smile and started. The class sat in awe of the two. They had heard Quinn sing multiple times but never had they heard her sings so angelic. But Rachel on the other hand... She was phenomenal. Never had any of them heard something so perfect and flawless.

By the end of the performance, the class and Mr Schuester sat back. Nothing but pure admiration on their faces. It was 37 seconds before anybody did anything. It was Finn who reacted first, he began clapping from the back of the room which was soon followed by the rest of the room.

"Does that mean she's in, Mr Schue?" Brittany asked from where she sat next to Tina.

"I suppose," He said as he gestured for the two girls to take a seat.

Glee club went by relatively quickly for Rachel, despite the club director taking an instant dislike to her. Mr Schuester had Brittany and Mike go through the choreography with the brunette which she picked up abnormally quickly while the rest of the club proceeded to go through sheet music for different 80's rock ballads.

...

Rachel had been walking home when it happened. She had her arms wrapped tight around her stomach and her legs were freezing. She hadn't brought a coat to school that day fully expecting that the weather would be warm. She was wrong. She had her eyes cast down to the floor as she looked at her feet with each step that she took.

Her full attention was so focused on her feet that she hadn't noticed the man walking behind her.

He looked to be around forty years old with a handsome face and spectacles. He cleared his throat as to alert of his presence.

She immediately turned around to look at him. Her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. "Rachel Berry?" He asked, though he was already fully aware of who she was he'd been watching her.

"

Who wants to know?" She asked as she pushed her shoulders back and kept her head held high.

"I'm Wes Goodson. I've been expecting you," He said with a hint of a British accent etched into his tone.

"You must be mistaken..."

"No. You are Rachel Berry? Am i wrong?" He asked.

Not knowing what to say she shook her head. "Have you ever seen things? Things that you couldn't explain, things that only exist in fairy tales? The monsters that live under your bed?" He asked.

_Yes _the brunette said to her self.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about," She denied.

"You're lying," He said as he scrutinised her behind his glasses that were now starting to fall down the bridge of his nose.

"Look I don't know what it is you fucking want, but I'm not buying it. So if you would so kindly leave me alone I will be going now. Have a good evening sir," She said as she turned her back on him.

"I know what happened at your old school,"

"So?" She said as she continued walking while he walked behind her, "You aren't the first to know,"

"But I'm the only one who knows why you did it," He said. No response. "I know it wasn't an accident. You saw something... A man?" By this point Rachel had stopped dead in her tracks. Goodson had walked closer towards her until he stood in front of her. "But he wasn't a man was he?"

She just stared at him. She never told anybody this not even her fathers, not even the police. So how would he know?

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've been watching you..." He said as she stared up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okaaay," She drawled out.

"No. I was sent by the council to watch you, keep you safe. Prepare you for what's coming," He told her.

"What are you even talking about?"

"I'm your watcher," He said as he stared down at her petite form.

"My what?"

"Your watcher. Rachel Berry you are the slayer," He told her.

"Look. I'm just going to go now, 'cos you're really starting to freak me out," Rachel said. Goodson reached out to grab her arm but the bruette was fast. She gabbed it before he could even acknowlege that she had twisted it and was now holding it behing his back.

"Rachel... They're all real,"

"What's all real. What do you mean?" She asked as she slackened the hold on his arm.

"The werewolves, the demons... The vampires. Everything you've ever dreaded was under your bed, but told yourself couldn't be by the light of day. They're all real!" She fully released her grip on his arm at his dead serious tone.

"Let's just say what you're saying is true," She said, "What does this shit have gto do with me?"

"I've told you, Rachel. You. Are. The. Slayer,"

"You keep saying that but I don't know what that means," She said as she ran her shaking fingers through her brown hair.

"Into each generation a Slayer is born, one girl in all the world, a Chosen One, one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires,"

"This is all a joke isn't it? You're completely messing with me?" She said with an annoyed grimace.

"I'm being serious..."

"Well I don't believe you, sorry," Rachel told him as she walked away.

"Wait! I'll prove it to you," He said.

"How?"

"Come with me..." He said as he walked in front of her.

"What I don't know you... I'm not just going to follow you," She said in disbelief.

"Trust me I'm not going to hurt you and I can guarantee you're stronger than me. So just follow me," He told her.

Rachel sighed before catching up with him. She didn't know why she followed him but she did.

She stared at him in shock as he led her into a deserted grave yard. "Look... I'm not too keen on this destination, Goodson,"

"Do you want proof or not?" He asked as he looked through one of his inside coat pockets. Finding what he had been looking for he pulled it out.

Rachel stared at it in confusion. It was a foot long wooden stake. He guided her to a stand still in front of a grave, "And now we wait," He said.

"What are we waiting for? And who's Annie Rosenthal? Was she a friend of yours?" Rachel wondered as she turned to look at him.

"No she was a 24 year old woman who was found dead in her apartment three days ago. The autopsy was inconclusive..." He told her as he watched the newly dug up soil.

"So why are we here? If you didn't know her?"

"You said you wanted proof, well here it is," He said as they watched as the soil began to move before their eyes.

"Shit! Goodson, what's happening?" Rachel asked as she saw a dirty pale hand raise up out of the grave. It took all of 15 seconds for the dead girls head to surface. Rachel had only ever seen a face like this once. It had the same deformed features of the one in the gym back home. The one she burned to a crisp.

She had a low brow and a scrunched up nose. With yellow eyes with tinges of red in them, pale skin and fangs which pointed outwards.

It growled before launching itself towards the two of them. It looked towards Wes once before running at the petite brunette. The dead woman tackled Rachel to the floor where she quickly flipped the red head over and onto her back.

She was strong. But not as strong as Rachel. "Wes, I can't hold her for much longer," She said as she angled her head towards the man who proclaimed to be her watcher.

It was the red heads turn to hold Rachel down on her back. The brunette reached up and held her hand around her neck to keep her away from her own. She then used her free hand to catch the wooden stake which she plunged deep into the girls heart.

And just like that the living dead turned to ashes right on top of her. Her pink sweater now looked as though somebody had thrown an ash tray all over her, her yellow shoes covered in dirt and her hair tousled and covered in mud and leaves.

"Eww," She said as she took Goodsons waiting hand.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked smugly.

"I believe that what ever that thing was exists..." She said as she brushed of the ashes.

"_That _was a vampire. And it is your destiny to kill them, you are the chosen one,"

"So you're telling me that it is my duty to protect people from demons and shit?" She said in disbelief.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you,"

"No. This can't be happening..." She muttered. More to herself than the man in front of her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked,

"I don't want this! I don't want any of this," She shouted, "I don't care if this is my destiny. I don't care if I am the chosen one... I just want to live a long happy life. I don't want to be protecting helpless people from those fucking things,"

"Well you don't have a choice. You will be putting everybody's lives in jeopardy," He told her.

"I'm only 16, Goodson. I'm not ready for this," She said as a tear fell from her saddened brown eyes.

"That's why I'm here. I have been chosen to be your watcher. To train you in different elements of fighting," He assured her,

"If that's the case. If you're so well practised in these different elements of fighting. Why don't you fight them?" She asked.

"I'm only a watcher. I don't have the skill. A slayer slays and a watcher watches," He said, "I train you, I teach you and I prepare you. That's all,"

She looked at him before turning to face the other direction.

"It's getting worse Rachel,"

"What is?" She wondered aloud.

"The supernatural. The uprising is getting worse and worse..." He told her seriously. She looked at him once before starting to walk away.

"What do you mean?"

"Something's coming and if my calculations and if the books are right its going to happen here. And if you don't start training now, you will be unable to fight it. And this whole world will cease to exist as we know it," He told her. His annoyance evident.

She nodded before adding, "I'll do it,"

"We start tomorrow," He said with a smile, "Meet me in the library at 7 tomorrow morning. That's where we train," He said before he started walking away.

"Wait! Why the library?"

"Didn't I mention? I'm your new librarian," He said with his back towards her as he walked into the night.

"Fuck!" She said underneath her breath as she though about what she'd got her self into.

Shoving the wooden stake into the waist band of her skirt making sure her sweater was covering it she began walking home.

...

**A/N: That was the first chapter I really hope that you enjoyed it. The next will be uploaded soon. I'm already working on the second chapter so it should be up in most likely a day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Okay this is the second chapter. I really hope that you like it though I'm not too sure on it my self. Please comment to say whether you like it or not.**

Chapter 2

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for?" Rachel's watcher asked. They were stood in the library where he had met her at 7 that morning. Goodson was teaching the small girl in the arts of combat but by the look of it his young slayer appeared to already know most of it.

"What?" She wondered in confusion, "You told me to hit you... I did,"

He looked to be about to speak until he realised he seemed to have been corrected. "Yes, but you've had no training. I at least thought that you would be less, well you know? Skilled,"

"Hey you saw me last night," She said with a smug smirk as she stood with her feet hips width apart, her knees bent and her arms in front of her in a self protecting stance.

"Oh yes. I must admit, you did quite well,"

"Quite well? Dude, give me some credit. I saved your life," She said as she raised her right leg to kick his left side, which had been covered in a protective gear of pads and plenty of cushion.

"Rachel... You need to start taking this seriously," He told her as he tried his best to dodge the punch he knew was coming.

"Wes," She said with narrowed eyes as she stood in a normal position her arms by her side, "I woke up at 5:50 this morning... I think I'm taking it pretty damn well seriously," She added as she folded her arms over her chest.

Rolling his eyes he tried to steady and balance himself while his slayer stretched to get ready for the next hit, "Just come on, we've got work to do,"

Rachel and her watcher trained for half an hour more before they stopped, she hadn't even broken a sweat. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked as she took a seat at the large table in the centre of the library.

Goodson had began walking into his office which was situated behind the desk where the student body checked out books. "Follow me," He told her.

She threw her legs off of the table and sat up, rolling her shoulders in backwards circles. Standing up she walked towards the little office. In the office there was one side that appeared to be entirely normal. A desk with lamp and some books. But on the other side... That was not normal, there was crossbows and stakes pinned to the wall, along with crucifix's and a chest of drawers underneath them all that had a large bottle of holy water on top.

"This," Wes Goodson said gesturing towards the wall, "Will be your weaponry,"

"You mean all of this is mine?" She asked as she walked closer and grabbed a stake from the wall.

"Yes. Of course I will also be carrying a stake around and a crucifix just to be safe. But all of this... All of it is yours," He sais as he walked until he was besides her.

"Can I use this?" She asked as she gazed at the crossbow.

"Not yet... That's more like lesson number eight of your training," He replied as he stepped in front of her as to block her view from the weapon.

"What's in here?" The brunette wondered as she crouched down until she was at eye level with the chest of drawers.

"These are mostly mine. I mean obviously you can look but I'm not sure if you will be too interested or not," Goodson said as she held a large 12th century book with the word 'Vampyre' on it.

She looked at it once more before putting it back, she stood up and looked in one of the drawers. A small bottle of holy water. Grabbing it she held it in her hand while she grabbed a crucifix and two stakes.

The two walked back into the main library area, where she placed her equipment on the table, placing it all into her bag one by one. "So what now?" She asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Whatever do you mean?" Wes said. His British accent thicker than usual.

"Like what do I do? Do I just like wait until I get attacked or do I find them?" Rachel said as she grabbed her stake and stabbed the air.

"I presume you are talking about the vampires?"

"Duh. What else would I be talking about? So what do I do now then?" Rachel asked as she fiddled with the stake in her hands taking a seat on the table.

"I've told you that there is something coming so while I continue to look into that. You patrol," He said quite matter-of-factly.

"Is that it?" She asked.

He just stared at her, his brow furrowed in silent confusion.

"So you don't know what's coming? So you don't know what it is you're preparing me for?" Rachel said as she sat with her legs crosses on the table.

"I most certainly do know what is coming. It's a demon," He muttered whilst pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So you know what demon I'm supposed to fight?"

"Oh. Then no, I don't," He said as he placed three books on the table next to her where he sat and opened them one by one in front of him as he sat down.

"You can't be serious," She murmured more to herself than to her watcher.

"Look. Rachel I will find something. But in the mean time you secure the safety of the residents of Lima. You protect them from the vampires and the demons. You patrol. You slay," He told her sternly and encouragingly.

"Fine. I patrol tonight," She said before her eyebrows knitted together, "So what's the deal?" The petite brunette wondered as she looked at her watcher.

He grabbed the top of his nose in frustration before running a hand through his greying hair. "Excuse me?"

"Like with vampires? Can they not go out in the sunlight? Can only a stake through the heart or a wooden arrow kill them? Can a silver bullet? What about garlic?" She asked question after question.

"No. Yes unless you decapitate them or even burn them which is sometimes best. No that's werewolves and yes, it burns them... But no where near as bad as a crucifix or holy water. Does that answer your questions?" He asked with only hope.

"For now," She said with a smile before hopping of the table.

"Come here at lunch," He told her while he packed up his supernatural books from the table to read in his office.

"But I've already said I would eat with some friends," The slayer pouted,

"The quicker you learn the arts of combat the quicker you can use a crossbow," He said as he turned to walk away and into his office.

Watching after him Rachel sighed before turning to leave. Neither of them noticing a pretty blonde behind the stacks who had heard the whole ordeal.

"What?"

...

"So you sitting with us at lunch again?" Mike asked that day in first period History. She looked at him, processing what he'd said.

"Sorry, I can't," She said apologetically, as she leaned back in her chair stretching her arms out in front of her, and clicking her head to each side. The training had done it's work.

"What? You made new new friends?" He asked with a wink.

"No I've just got some work to do in the library..." She told him with a honest smile. Appearing to believe her he nodded.

"I'll come with you if you want," He said.

She immediately shook her head, "No it's fine,"

"I insist... I really don't mind," He told her seriously.

"I'll be there for about fifteen minutes and then I'll meet you in the caferteria as soon as I'm finished," She muttered urgently, hoping that he wouldn't believe it to be a lie.

"If you're sure," He said as he looked back to face the front and sighing in relief Rachel did the same.

...

Rachel walked towards her locker when it came to her break. What she did not expect however was to find a 5'6 blonde there waiting for her. "Hey, Quinn. What are you doing?" She asked with a smile as she greeted her new friend.

"Hey what's up, slayer," She said as she placed her hands on her hips. Rachel didn't know what to say, she did the first thing she could think of. She grabbed the slender wrist of her friend and pulled her towards the thankfully near library.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Quinn," Rachel said as they stood in front of each other in the deserted library.

"Really?" The blonde demanded, her hands again on her hips.

Rachel nodded, a faux confused expression on her face.

"Then why did you just drag me in here if you have no idea what I was talking about?" The blonde questioned.

Well she had her there. "Exactly... Look I know that you're the slayer. Whatever the hell that is," She said as she looked at her.

Rachel was about to furiously deny it before her watcher walked into the library from his office. "Rachel! She know's you're the slayer? You've known for less than 24 hours and you're already telling people,"

"I didn't tell anybody. I don't know how she knows," She replied honestly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I heard this morning... I came in here while you guys were in his office. I needed a book for English," She said as they all stood there like a triangle looking at each other. "I heard everything,"

"This can't be happening?" Rachel said running her fingers through her brown waves. "Look Quinn this- This you can't tell anybody," She said.

"I wasn't going to. Who would believe me?" She added.

"Then why do you believe us?" Wes asked.

"Because you guys talked so seriously and you have the weapons," Quinn said while gesturing towards Rachel bag and the office. "What would you benefit from lying?" She asked rhetorically.

"See why couldn't you be this easy to convince?" The librarian asked his slayer.

"I'm the slayer..." Rachel said illogically, thinking that was a free pass to get out of it.

"So you guys are looking for something? Something that's coming?" Quinn asked.

"Umm, yeah. But we don't need you-" Rachel started before the blonde raised her hand to stop her.

"Don't even say you don't need my help... You guys don't know where to start?" She assumed looking at them both as though to dare them to tell her she was wrong. Neither did.

"But you've never done anything like this before," Goodson said.

"Yeah but an extra pair of eyes wouldn't hurt,"

"She's right," He said as he looked at Rachel and smiled. "You can help me research while Rachel trains, if that's okay?"

"I'd love to," Quinn said as the bell rang sounding third period. "Come on, Rach. We've gotta go. Bye Mr, Goodson," She said as they both left.

"I'm going to the library at lunch if you'd like to join me?" Rachel offered.

Quinn nodded, "You don't need to do this alone... I mean the fighting you do because I could never do anything like that nor could the rest of anyone in this school. Not with a vampire at least. But the rest of this. You aren't alone,"

"Thanks, Quinn," Rachel replied gratefully.

"You could always tell the glee club," She offered.

"No. I'm not too keen on putting anybody else in danger," Rachel said.

Quinn nodded in understanding, "At least come out tonight, a few of us are going to Reds,"

"Reds?"

"Yeah it's a club. Anybody can get in... So you better be there," Quinn said playfully.

"Who's going?"

"Me, Mike and Matt," She said, "And I'd like to have another girl there to even it out,"

Rachel nodded, "I'll meet you there. Where is it?"

"It's in the bad part of town," The blonde said,

"And where's that?"

"About a half a block from the good part of town... We don't have a whole lot of town," She said.

Rachel smiled before adding, "I'll see you at lunch,"

...

Rachel sat in stood in the library that lunch, using the punching bag that her watcher had bought for her. It hung from the wall in the centre of the room, just in front of the one long table. It was adjustable meaning it could be taking down from the bars on the ceiling so that when any body came in to borrow a book there was no longer a large 150lb sack of sand hanging from the wall.

Quinn and Goodson sat together reading what looked to be normal books, but most certainly they weren't. Instead they were books of demons, vampires and all that is supernatural and evil.

"You guys found anything yet?" Rachel asked as she threw a hard kick towards the bag.

"Rach, it's been 7 minutes," Quinn said not tearing her eyes away from the large musty book in front of her.

"Your point?" She said as she watched the bag fly back at a 45 degree angle.

"You're not exactly giving us a fair amount of time," Wes said, as he sighed and shoved the book he had been reading to look in another.

"Do you guys even know what you're looking for?" Rachel said, punching the bag an number of times.

"Something?" Quinn asked as she looked at the man in front of her for confirmation, before continuing, "A prophecy, maybe,"

"Very good, Miss Fabray," Wes said before looking at Rachel, "We will find something, I promise you that,"

"Okay..." She replied as she grabbed her stake from her bag and standing a good 10ft away from the sack. She threw it once before it went straight into the upper left side of the bag. Smiling she went to retrieve it.

This went on for another twenty minutes when Quinn suddenly slammed her book shut. She stood up and flattened her yellow skirt running up the small set fo steps leading to the upper of the library. "Quinn!" Rachel screamed as she watcher her run into the stacks.

She came back a few minutes later with a book in her hands. She back in her seat while she looked at Goodson, opening her book, "You said that there might me a prophecy... Something that's coming?" Quinn accused rhetorically.

"Yes, that is correct," He told her as Rachel came to stand by Quinn.

"Well what if we weren't looking in the right place?" She said as she looked at the book.

"What are you talking about Quinn? Where else would you guys look?" Rachel asked,

"Well, we are looking for a demon aren't we?"

"Of course," Wes told,

"Well what if this isn't the first time this has happened before?" Quinn said skimming through the pages.

"What are you getting at Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"It hardly seems like a coincidence your being here," She said looking at her petite friend, "Maybe this has happened before but another slayer came to stop it before anything really happened,"

"Why here? It's Lima Heights. Hardly seems like a place for evil," Rachel said,

"You've heard about the bodies here right, there's more deaths here than there is in Dallas," She told her, "And they are increasing," Quinn added warily.

"Of course!" Wes said,

"Seriously. Would somebody please tell me what's going on?" The brunette demanded.

"We are going to look to see whether this has happened before... Here. See if there is a prophecy that links," Wes told her before looking at the blonde, "Quinn, go and get as many books on the history of this town," he said.

Closing her own book on the history of the Lima in the last fifty years she went back in to the stacks to find more and from further back.

"Rachel I need you to patrol tonight," He said watching the girl in front of him, "Maybe find something out... From maybe one of the weaker vampires. They might know what's going on,"

"But I'm going out tonight," She said. He narrowed his eyes at her before she rolled her eyes, "Look we aren't going out until late anyway. So I will patrol before I meet Quinn and then I will afterwards... Okay?"

"Fine but you will keep an eye out," He said before he closed the book he had been looking at to go and help Quinn.

...

"Hey guys," Rachel said to Mike and Matt as her and Quinn walked into the choir room,

"Hey, where were you's at lunch?" Mike asked,

"We got side tracked in the library, sorry?" Quinn told them as they took two seats behind them.

"Hey Rach? You doing anything tonight?" Mike asked,

"If you're talk about Reds, I'm already going," She told them, "I'll meet you guys there,"

"Hey guys... We are going to work on the set list for sectionals today," Their glee club director said as he stood at the front of the room, his hands clasped together.

"It's going to be a Journey song," Quinn said in her friends ear quietly,

She was right, he suggested a Journey song a smiled as she saw a Matt hand over a ten dollar bill over to Mike in defeat.

Towards the end of the lesson Mr Schuester set what he called homework. "Look, I want all of you to sing a song or even a duet that best expresses your feelings or a song that best reflects you..." He said before the bell rang signalling the end of the day.

"See you guys later," He told them all as he walked in to his office,

"In don't like him," Rachel stated sternly.

"You get used to him... He has his favourites. The rest of us are just like props but it is fun when he gives us a bit more freedom," Matt said as they four of them walked out of the room and to the parking lot,

"So who are his favourites?" She asked.

"Finn and Mercedes," Quinn said as she walked closer to her car. "You want a ride, Rach?"

Nodding she got into the car saying bye to the other two.

...

Rachel was walking towards Reds that night when she felt the feeling of being watched. She walked faster along the dark path until she saw a cut that led into a desterted alley way. Looking up she spotted a long metal bar above her, juming up to reach it she pulled herself up to hide her self in the dark.

She watched as the dark figure stopped right beneath her, looking around to find the direction she'd went in. She did the first thing that she could think of, she jumped down from the bar until she was standing behind him.

"Is there a problem miss?" He asked as he turned around to look at her. She had to admit he was incredibly attractive. He had a strongf door with a tight wight vest that showed of his perfectly chiseled chest. He had dark hair that had been shaved into a mohawk and he had the most beautiful pair of eyes. A perfect moss green, they contrasted perfectly with his tanned skin.

"Yeah, there's a problem. Why are you following me?" She asked as she reached in to her jacket pocket to grab her stake.

"I know what you're thinking. I don't bite," He said as he edged closer to her.

"What do you want?" She demanded as she continued to stand in her fighting stance.

"The same you thing you do,"

"Really? And what is it that I want?" She questioned.

"To kill them. To kill them all," He replied as he moved even closer until he was few inches apart.

Rachel huffed once before she walked away, "You can't walk away from this," He said as he gently grabbed her arm.

"I'm not walking away from anything but you," She said as she glared up at him, he was good 9 inches taller than her.

"Do you really think that's an option anymore? You're standing at the Mouth of Hell. And it's about to open," He said as he reached it to his pocket.

"You've gotta be ready," He said as he tossed her a small box,

"What for?" She wondered curiously as she opened the little black box.

"The harvest," He warned her.

"What is this?" She said as she looked at the pure silver crucifis necklace, "I can't weat this, I'm Jewish," She told his as she held it in her dainty hands.

"So am I," He said turning to walk away,

"Who are you?" She wondered curiously.

"A friend," He replies shortly.

"What if i don't want a friend?" She said as she toyed with the present.

"And who said I was yours?" He asked before he walked deeper in to the dark alley way.

...

**A/N: And that was it... Please follow and review.**


End file.
